


Caste: Free

by Ice_Cream_Cake



Category: Free!, カーストヘヴン | Caste Heaven
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Cream_Cake/pseuds/Ice_Cream_Cake
Summary: Ruled by a cruel and arbitrary ranking system, the national stadium is a pool of jealousy, envy, and lust. Haruka was the King for a long time but one day he falls to the very bottom. What now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the anime itself and the Caste Heaven. Tehee, I read some fiction like this. But still not updating so I'm going to write my wild imaginations on this. And this was based from the manga Caste Heaven... Although some of it will not the same as the manga flows.

* * *

 

 

_"Yes, yes that look on your face."_

_"I've always wanted... to see your face twisted in pain like that." He said so._

_And smiled with an expression I've never seen before._

 

 


	2. Prologue:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the anime itself. Hopefully, you'll liked it. This is a little bit off of Haru's and everyone's personality but I'm trying to make it fit on the story. And I apologize for my amateur writing skill. Let me know if something's wrong. I would gladly check and re-edit this.

* * *

 

  
_Do you know, that youth is not just simply bright and beautiful. When the shiny outer layer is ripped away, it will be such a chaos that you will want to cover your eyes._

 

_'Caste Game'_

 

_'In this stadium, nobody knows who started it, or when it started.'_

 

The silvery haired guy looked at the card that he was holding, no one ever knew if they can be lucky or unlucky. This is just a stupid game that everyone taking it seriously. Scared of being the target. They must still find the cards no matter what it is just not the lowest card that everyone talking about. He never expected to pick up the highest rank. He never expect it.  _Never. Never._

 

 

"King..." He mumbled.

 

"I am the King," he said, almost like a shout as if he's proclaiming that he's the King.

 

_Yes, he will._

 

He smiled.

 

  
Suddenly, an athletic shoe slammed against the wall beside him, at the same time he heard a sound of grinding.

 

**CRUNCH!**

 

  
The young boy flinched and surprised by the sudden action at once, he looked up at the guy, scared of what had just happened.

 

 _"Sorry, Sorry. I slipped."_ The other male said, smiling. 

 

  
The jet- black haired guy looked down at him, and said, "Hey..."

 

  
He paused.

 

  
Aiichiro stared at the card that the other male holding.

 

_Joker_

 

 _  
_ "That card, wanna trade with me?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I already posted this on fan fiction and wattpad. I just waiting to confirm my email here and make an account! So yeah!


	3. Chapter 1: The Game Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the anime itself nor the characters. Gosh I'm starting to think an another plot for a story. Hehe. Also tell me if I made a mistake and else. I would gladly check and re-edit this. And one thing I researched about the body position before they jump to the pool and etc. If anyone can help about it. PM me! Thank you for reading!

* * *

 

_May 7th XXXX_

 

Haruka looked around the locker room and said, "Can't change. Too many people."

 

Everyone were busy changing completely forgot the King will be there at the moment. The swimmers started to act according to their own role. No one have ever try to defy the King, fearing what would happen if they don't obey. The maroon slammed his fist against the locker, calling the attention of the swimmers. The room was filled with mixed noises before but now, everything was quiet. All eyes focused on the front door.

 

"Hey," The brunette spoke first followed by the maroon, "This is Haruka's changing room. Everyone. Get. Out."

 

Everyone tensed up and immediately gather their things as soon as possible. One of them hurriedly went for to the door before he could reach the door he bumped to someone, and it was the maroon before. A sudden overwhelming fear build inside him, as he stared at the man in front him.

 

"Ah... I-I'm sorry." That was the only words the young man manage to stutter out before sprinting out of the room.

 

The crimson eyed youth laughed, seeing of what had happened a moments ago.

 

"Haru, Did you see his face just now? So funny!"

 

"Stop it, you two." Haruka said. "It's troublesome."

 

_There is a caste in this national stadium._

 

_Everything is decided by Caste Game._

 

The young lad position himself bent his back lower, one straightened leg and slightly bent the other one; arms stretch out as it reaching the block platform.

 

The sound of piercing noise is finely edge on the ear.

 

He jumped on the pool, and swim like a fish, as he reach the other side of the pool leaving the other swimmers.

 

"Gosh, that Nanase is really fast! The judge are into him even the scouts from the colleges."

 

"Do you want to compete against him?" the male asked.

 

In a few minutes, Haruka finished the race.

 

"No way! Not against Nanase! He's a real monster y'know." The other male replied.

 

"Anyone who goes against his wish will get revenge."

 

"Heh! You are indeed the King." Rin muttered, staring at the freestyle swimmer got up from the pool.

 

The other competitors tried to talk with him but he simply ignored. Haru isn't interested in talking and being involved on others are troublesome. He doesn't want to get hurt. He's not weak. He's just doing what he thinks is safe. Probably.

 

The redhead was dazzled by the glare of a mere low ranking position, and surely, the cause was no other than the King.

 

"Damn! Even he's the King..." one of the Samezuka's swimmer growled out the words, as he was stopped by some other swimmer. "Hush! If he hears you, you are dead!"

 

  _A low status person is not allowed to disobey someone of a higher status._

 

The Samezuka swimmer grip his fist tighter, each one of them were trying their best to stop him from going wild. Aiichiro was just passing by but end up bleeding because of the punched. "Uhh.. It hurts."

 

"Dammit! It's all your fault for not looking!" he said, laughing.

 

The other groups looked at the poor guy, as he heading to the lockers room. "Poor Nitori, We can't help, after all he's the TARGET."

 

 _The King_   _has control of the arena. And  the targets are the lowest ranks, who are marked to be bullied. This is the order of the world._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there! I already upload the latest chapter and I'm going to start an another chapter but I'm busy with my school activities recently so the adding new chapters will be slow.


End file.
